Gundam Seed Purity Pt3
by chromeflame109
Summary: The combined forces of ZAFT, the EAF and Orb begin Operation Lightburst to destroy the Purity dreadnaught, Crucifix. The crew of the Ceres prepare for their final battle. Will the operation really be so easy? Will everyone make it back alive? What exactly is Alastair planning? FInd out the answers to all these questions in the thrilling conclusion to Gundam Seed Purity.
1. Chapter 1

_Cosmic Era 75_

_After leaving Earth and returning to the PLANTs, the crew of the Ceres earned a few days of R&R. With the addition of two brand new Gundams, the Paladin and the Rebound as well as Garret's sudden proposal to Victoria, the crew's morale is higher than ever. With Operation Lightburst set to begin, the war against Purity seems to be coming into its final stages. The joint operation against the Purity dreadnaught Crucifix by ZAFT, Orb and the EAF will prove the largest operation yet. But what secrets is Alastair Masamune hiding and what will it mean for the crew off the Ceres and the entirety of humanity? _

The ZAFT force was quite an impressive site. The Ceres at the head with eight Nazca-class ships, seven Laurasia-class vessels and the Minerva following behind. Although the Purity fleet outnumbered this initial fleet, the reinforcements coming from Earth would even the numbers. The Crucifix was a tremendous site, spanning the length of six Agamemnon-class ships and stretching approximately half as wide. The black and white dreadnought was a rather daunting presence. The Purity fleet was encircled around the Crucifix with the Cherubim at the head.

The Ceres began to slow as they got closer. The Purity ships had already launched their mobile suits. Littered throughout the ships was a sea of Gundams. Not a single mass-produced mobile suit could be seen in the Purity force. Captain Richard Phillips knew it would be a startling site for some of the other ships, but he also knew that skill-wise, the ZAFT pilots were far better. He looked around to the Purity fleet's flanks, the Orb and EAF forces were still yet to appear so the Ceres would have to leave the Crucifix alone for the time being.

"Captain Phillips, we're receiving a transmission from one of the Nazca-class vessels sir. It's the Bayonet" one of the bridge crew called. Richard nodded and a familiar face came up on the screen. It was an older man with grey hair who wore a black eye patch over his right eye. He wore a white ZAFT uniform.

"Ceres, this is Commander Terrance Kingston of the Kingston Team. It is good to see you still alive" the man spoke.

"You're from the Lions Team" Richard said, a little surprised.

"Yes, that is correct. I took over this team after we returned and I was promoted. I hear the Bayonet is your old vessel, I assure you that I will take good care of it" Terrance said with a smile.

"I thank you for that. Is your team still the same?" Richard asked.

"Yes, nothing has changed. We will be backing you up with the final assault on the Crucifix later on. Good luck out there" Terrance said.

"Same to you Terrance" Richard said with a nod. At that the transmission ended.

"Another incoming transmission Captain, this one is from the Minerva" the same bridge crewmember called. Richard nodded again and the face of a green haired man appeared on the screen.

"Captain Arthur Trine of the Minerva. I just wanted to wish you luck as the head of this operation and I will ensure that my pilots give you any backup that you require" the man spoke.

"Thank you Captain Trine. It's good to know we'll have a lot of support" Richard responded.

"A lot is riding on this operation, we can't exactly have you getting shot down now can we?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"I guess that's true" Captain Phillips laughed. "Just ensure that the Minerva isn't sunk either, Phillips out" Richard said and the transmission was ended. "We're starting this operation! All hands go to level one battle stations, all machines launch immediately. Send out the flares to signal the other ships!" Richard called, getting to his feet. The alarms sounded through the ship and the Sword Calamity was loaded onto the catapult.

"Nuclear engine running at full capacity, with this my Scylla can fire at full power and my operating time won't be a problem. All systems green, time to move out. This is Aston Falcon in the Sword Calamity Gundam, cutting through the darkness!" the crimson haired Commander called. The Perfect Strike was next to launch.

"It's finally time, Victoria Mays in the Perfect Strike Gundam, taking the stage!" Victoria called out. The Saviour was loaded next.

"So like all the others this thing now was a nuclear engine as well as more powerful thrusters for increased speed and maneuverability. Let's see how much it's improved, Hilde Regent in the Saviour Gundam, dashing through the stars!" Hilde called. The Rebound was the next to get on the catapult.

"The final fight huh? Marcel North in the Rebound Gundam, let's blow 'em away!" Marcel called eagerly. The Paladin was the final suit to launch.

"It's time to end all this once and for all, I'm coming Alastair. Garret Kross in the Paladin Gundam, taking to the skies!" Garret called and The Paladin joined its comrades out in space. Garret to quickly dodge to the right as a beam rifle round past where he had been. He quickly raised his Moralltach, the blade opening and a shot shooting out and destroying the Aegis that had fired on him.

"Garret, if you spot the Tyranny make sure you engage it immediately!" Aston called as his double-ended sword tore through a Raider and then a Gaia seconds later. "There are a lot of these guys" the Commander spoke. "Heads up Victoria!" he called. He fired one of his rocket anchors, ensnaring it around an Impulse and flinging it at the Perfect Strike. Victoria pulled back her massive sword like a baseball bat and swung, the beam edge ripping through the Gundam's fuselage.

"Hilde, let's show off some girl power!" Victoria called. She landed her Strike on the back of the Saviour's mobile armour form and the two flew off. Hilde fired the main cannons of her suit straight ahead while Victoria used the Agni to take out the enemies on their flanks.

"Yeah that's right, don't mess with us!" Hilde called. She did a barrel roll and Victoria pushed off, using the momentum as she rammed her sword through the cockpit of a Forbidden.

"Wow, everyone is so fired up" Marcel commented, watching the battle around him as ZAFT forces clashed with Purity. "I better not disappoint!" he said, sending his mirrors flying. He pulled out both of his beam rifles and fired multiple shots into them, sending the shots into Gundams far away from himself. The battle raged on with both sides losing soldiers. By the time the ZAFT forces had managed to take down two Purity ships, four of their own had already been sunk.

"Dammit, we're so outnumbered it's ridiculous. We can't get close to the ships because there's just so many mobile suits out there" Captain Phillips groaned, watching the battle. "Where the hell are Orb and the Earth Forces?!" he roared, slamming his fist down on the arm of his seat.

"Captain, multiple ships sighted! It's the EAF fleet!" one of the bridge crew called.

"Give me a visual!" Richard ordered and a video feed came up on the screen. "There are eight ships there, that's all they could send?" he grumbled. "Whatever, if they're here then the Orb ships must be coming around to the left flank. Signal the Bayonet, we're attacking the Crucifix!" Richard commanded. "All hands prepare for heavy resistance while we ram through the Purity forces! Ready the Tannhauser and get all friendly forces out of the firing line!" the Captain called. There were a few seconds of delay as ZAFT forces evacuated the line of fire of the Ceres' positron cannon before it fired. The beam tore through numerous Purity mobile suits as well as one of their 250m-class ships. The Ceres, the Bayonet and all of their mobile suits quickly took off down the path the cannon left.


	2. Chapter 2

Terrance watched as the Purity forces struggled to stop the two ZAFT ships breaking through their ranks. "I heard we're meant to have three ships attacking the Crucifix, I wonder where the other one is" the older man spoke, looking for any signs of another breach in Purity's defences. "I guess they must be Earth or Orb troops… looks like it's just us and the Ceres for now" he said.

"Your orders Commander?" the captain of the Bayonet, Quinton Jacobs asked.

"Do as you see fit Jacobs, I'm launching. Just make sure nobody here gets shot down, especially the Ceres" Terrance said as he left the bridge. He headed down to the hangar and boarded his black Slash ZAKU Phantom. "This is Terrance Kingston, ZAKU, launching!" he called as he flew onto the battlefield. "Raquel, Victor, Roberto, we'll cover the rear of the ships!" Terrance ordered, flying to the back of the Bayonet. A GuAIZ R and two GINN Type High-Maneuver 2s joined Terrance. The ZAKU drew its beam axe and shoulder charged a Duel before slicing it in two with the axe. The two GINNs flew side by side, firing their beam carbines into any Purity suit they could see.

"Raquel, there are a Sword Impulse and Sword Strike heading for the Bayonet!" Roberto called to the GuAIZ R.

"I see them" Raquel replied. She dashed forward and then strafed to avoid a swing from the Strike. She engaged the beam sabre in her shield and drove it through the cockpit. One of the beam boomerangs of the Impulse struck Raquel's right leg, severing it from the knee. "Shit!" she said, turning to see the red and white Gundam flying at her with both swords drawn. She boosted back to avoid the swords and then flicked out her two railguns, firing several shots at the Impulse. The Gundam avoided all of the shots except the last which destroyed its left arm. The Impulse came forward again but this time Raquel was ready. She dodged the sword swing by strafing left and then swinging her shield with the beam sabre activated. The sabre took off the Impulse's other arm at the shoulder.

"I'll kill you Coordinator!" the Purity pilot roared, ramming his suit into the GuAIZ. "You'll burn in hell!" he yelled. Raquel's eyes widened as the suit began to glow. She boosted back but when the Impulse exploded, the explosion caught the front of her GuAIZ, destroying the head and exposing the inside of the cockpit.

"Raquel get back to the Bayonet now!" Terrance ordered when he saw the damage.

"Roger" the female pilot groaned, ignoring the piece of shrapnel in her hip. The GuAIZ sped off towards the Bayonet. When she had nearly reached the ship, Roberto noticed a shimmer from behind her. He watched as the shimmer quickly turned into a Blitz Gundam.

"Raquel!" he yelled, dashing towards her. The Blitz seemed to raise its Trikeros in slow motion as the GuAIZ R turned. The three anti-armour penetrators launched and Roberto flew between the Blitz and GuAIZ. Raquel watched horror as the three needle-like weapons pierced the GINN, one going straight into the cockpit. "End this war… Ceres…" Roberto coughed seconds before his GINN exploded.

"Roberto!" Victor screamed, firing his beam carbine into the back of the Blitz multiple times, destroying the Gundam. Tears streaked down his face as he flew to the GuAIZ, Raquel to shaken to make it move. "Raquel… please go back to the ship. Don't let my brother's sacrifice be for nothing" Victor spoke. Raquel nodded and the GuAIZ quickly returned to the Bayonet.

"Victor, stand ready. The enemy is coming" Terrance said, moving closer to the Bayonet. The ZAKU leant forward and the Gatling guns sent out a hail of beam rounds that flew into the group of Gundams heading for the Bayonet.

"Yes sir. I'm taking your axe" Victor spoke without emotion. He took the ZAKUs beam axe and flew into the enemies, swinging it viciously and destroying several suits. "Take this you Purity bastards! This is for Roberto!" Victor roared, cleaving through a Saviour. He turned to see the beam sabre of an Aegis sever his left arm. He swung his axe with his right arm and destroyed the Gundam. He retreated from the mass of Gundams and handed the axe back to Terrance.

"Get back to the Bayonet Victor, you can't fight with just one arm" the older soldier spoke.

"I'll be fine" Victor said, flying away, drawing his carbine. He spotted a Purity Nazca-class ship heading for the Bayonet, its catapult opening. "I won't let you get the Bayonet!" he said, flyting at the ship. He opened a number pad on his console and hit four numbers quickly. "Burn in hell Purity" he spoke, crashing his GINN into the Nazca-class' hangar just as the self-destruct mechanism kicked in. The GINN exploded, causing a chain reaction in all of the Gundams on board the ship. Terrance watched as the Purity ship erupted into a ball of fire.

"Damn it… Bayonet I'm returning" he said, slamming his fist into the console of his ZAKU. The ZAKU turned and fled back to the Bayonet, docking in the hangar.

"Terrance, we have a spare GuAIZ R on board, I'll join you when you launch again" Raquel said, floating up to her Commander as his cockpit opened.

"Yes… we'll wait until we reach the Crucifix" Terrance said quietly.

"How are we faring?" Alastair asked, looking at Xero.

"We've lost eight ships so far. We've destroyed almost half of the ZAFT fleet and one ship from the EAF fleet. We've received word that a group of Orb ships are coming around and attacking from the right. For now the battle is in our favour thanks to our numbers but I don't think it will last too much longer" Xero reported.

"I see… What of the Ceres?" Alastair asked.

"It broke through out defensive line earlier with a Nazca-class and is heading towards us" Xero replied.

"As expected. Have the Cherubim intercept them. Allen should be able to hold them off with the Cherubim's forces for a little while" Alastair ordered. "Also, make sure the Tyranny and Prejudice are ready for launch" he added. Xero bowed slightly and left the bridge.

"So, since Allen's loyalty is wavering you'll have him go out and get shot down in a pointless attempt to stop the Ceres…" Xero muttered as he floated down a corridor. "You heartless bastard Alastair" he said, punching the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"All hands prepare for heavy fire, the Tsukoyomi will punch through the Purity forces to assist the Ceres and Bayonet!" Admiral La Flaga called from the deck of a dark red and light blue Izumo-class ship. "Get the pilots out there immediately!" he ordered. In just over a minute, Atticus, Dante, Lucian, Cassandra and Elisa were all fighting off the Gundams that swarmed the Tsukoyomi.

"Come on, let's is this really all you've got?" Dante taunted, cutting through the torso of a Blu Duel Gundam. "You may be in Gundams, but you guys are as easy to shoot down as any mass-produced!" he said, blocking a barrage of missiles from the gunbarrels of a Chaos.

"Don't get cocky" Atticus said, firing his sniper rifle. The round flew through space and ripped through the cockpit of an unsuspecting Buster that nobody else could even see.

"Elisa, cover me!" Lucian called.

"Roger that" the Slaughter Dagger pilot replied. The DOM Trooper charged forward with its energy shield protecting its body as it headed for an Agamemnon-class ship. The Slaughter Dagger flew above the DOM, firing at anything that got close to Lucian. Cassandra's Windam flew with Atticus, protecting the M1A Astray when it was sniping.

"Man, I'm the only one without a girl watching my back" Dante said with a sigh as his sword sliced through yet another enemy Gundam. The DOM reached its target ship and Elisa pulled back as Lucian fired the beam cannon on his bazooka straight down through the bridge. He flew back as the ship exploded, rejoining the advancing Tsukoyomi.

"Clear us a path, fire the Lohengrin!" Mu called to his crew. The Tsukoyomi's pilots pulled back behind the ship as the cannon fired, tearing through the Purity forces. "Atticus, the Crucifix has begun launching mobile suits, see how many you can shoot down while they're taking off" Mu ordered.

"Roger that. Cassandra, please continue to cover me" Atticus spoke, bringing his rifle up.

"Roger" Cassandra spoke, keeping the Windam close to Atticus' Astray.

"Lucian, Dante and Marion, continue to cover the ship as we make our final approach to the Crucifix" Mu instructed. The three pilots acknowledged the order and kept close to the Tsukoyomi. The Admiral could see flashes on the other side of the Crucifix as the Ceres and Bayonet got close. "Prepare for heavy resistance, the sides of that dreadnaught are lined with guns!" Mu warned.

A series of Gottfrieds fired at the Tsukoyomi as it got close, causing the ship to dip down to avoid them. "Lucian, try and take out some of those guns!" Mu ordered. The DOM shot forward, its shield activated as it fired it's bazooka at the guns along the side of the Crucifix. A mass of Gundams from the Crucifix came towards the Tsukoyomi, Dante and Elisa met them head on.

"Come on!" Dante roared, expertly cutting through an Abyss and a Raider. He moved and used his shield to bloke a beam headed for Elisa's Slaughter Dagger. Elisa popped up from behind Dante and fired her beam rifle into the Gaia that had shot at her.

"Teamwork" Elisa grinned as hers and Dante's mobile suits did a high-five before going back to fighting. Several shots from the M1A Astray's sniper rifle took out suits in the group Dante and Elisa were fighting.

"These enemies are nothing, it's their numbers keeping the battle even" Atticus said, lining up another shot. He focused in on the Calamity, waited for a moment, then fired. He kept his eye to the scope, watching the shot rip through the Gundam's cockpit. "Ha, bulls eye" he remarked, pulling the gun back to ready another shot.

"Atticus!" Cassandra called. She darted behind the Astray, bringing her sabre up to block the shield beam sabre of a Blitz. "I'll handle him, keep shooting!" the Windam pilot ordered, pushing the black Gundam away. The Windam advanced, clashing sabres with the Blitz several times before landing a hit, stabbing it through the shoulder. The Gundam's shield arm went limp and the Windam boosted back. "You're all mine now" she said, readying her beam sabre. The Blitz's grappling claw flew forward, the point just piercing the cockpit. Cassandra screamed as the claw opened, tearing the cockpit hatch to pieces and causing the monitors to explode. The Blitz lined it's Igelstellungs up with the open cockpit and the pilot smirked as his finger went to the trigger. Before he could fire, a barrel pressed against his cockpit and Atticus pulled the trigger. The shot tore through the Blitz and threw it back before it exploded.

"Cassandra, are you alright?!" Atticus called, moving so he could see inside the cockpit. He zoomed in and could see blood from shrapnel wounds, but it looked like she was just unconscious. His Astray grabbed the Windam and quickly flew it back to the Tsukoyomi. "Cassandra is injured, look after her" the Orb pilot said to the ship, pushing the Windam into the hangar. Atticus turned and continued his fire on the enemy mobile suits.

"I can take out the guns, but this ship's armour is just too strong to pierce" Lucian said, pulling back after destroying several of the Crucifix's Gottfrieds. He put his bazooka away and pulled out his sabre as he helped Dante and Elisa finish the last of the mobile suit group they were fighting.

"Alright, everyone fall back for now, we'll wait for the Ceres" Mu called to his pilots. The DOM, GOUF and Slaughter Dagger retreated back to the ship and travelled alongside it.

"So the other Heaven's Blade group was our second backup ship. I guess we should have expected that" Richard said as he saw the Tsukoyomi's mobile suits. "Get me a feed with both the Bayonet and Admiral La Flaga's ship" Richard spoke. Within seconds the faces of Terrance and Mu were both on the main screen. "How are your ships and pilots doing so far?" Richard asked, looking at both faces.

"I'm down to only myself and Raquel. I lost both Victor and Roberto in that last little skirmish" Terrance spoke with a sigh. "But we will still fight, this operation has to be completed" he continued, adjusting his eye patch.

"Cassandra was badly injured so I'm down one pilot, but the rest are still good to go and the Tsukoyomi hasn't taken any major damage" Mu explained.

"I'm sorry for both of your losses, but as Terrance said, this operation has to be completed. We must launch our assault on the Crucifix now. We are almost within attacking range. Once we get there, I will have Garret and Marcel engage the Tyranny. All of the other mobile suits and the three ships are to focus on destroying the dreadnaught's mobile suits and dealing as much damage to the thing as possible" Richard explained.

"Captain, there's an incoming ship, it's the Cherubim!" one of the Ceres' bridge crew called.

"I was wondering when we'd have to face that thing. Alright, we will handle this thing; it's been a thorn in our side for far too long. I want the Bayonet and Tsukoyomi to keep any other mobile suit teams from attacking us" Richard ordered. Mu and Terrance nodded and the transmission was cut.

"Victoria and Garret, you two go for the ship itself. Marcel, Hilde and I will deal with the mobile suits" Aston ordered. The Perfect Strike and the Paladin took a wide birth around the mobile suit team that was deployed ahead of the Cherubim. Hilde watched as a Verde Buster led the other Gundams towards the Ceres.

"Allen" she whispered, readying her beam rifle. "Aston, Marcel, please leave the Verde Buster to me, I want to try and persuade Allen to come with us" the purple haired pilot spoke. Marcel took out his pistol and one of the beam knives that came out of his leg and flew towards the enemy with Aston beside him, holding both swords ready. Hilde watched as they dove head long into the group of Gundams, quickly destroying two of them.

"Hilde Regent…" Allen spoke, opening a communication link with the Saviour as he held up his twin rifles. The two simply watched each other for a few moments as the explosions erupted from behind the Buster with Aston and Marcel destroying the Purity mobile suits.

"Take this!" Marcel roared, plunging his beam knife into the chest of a Duel. "You okay Commander?" he called, seeing Aston in a sword fight with another Sword Calamity.

"Perfectly fine" Aston responded as he quickly spread his arms and fired his Scylla through his opponent. "Sorry, but I can't afford fight fair here" the Commander commented, spinning around and gutting a Gaia in half.

"Stop fighting us Allen! Can't you see you're being used?" Hilde called as she dodged several shots from the Buster's rifles.

"I know that Lord Alastair isn't the best leader, but you know how I feel about Coordinators. Both of the last two wars have been started because of them, I won't let them keep throwing this world into chaos!" Allen said, joining his guns and firing a combined beam. Hilde dodged the attack and closed in quickly, drew her beam sabre and severed the Verde Buster's right hand.

"What about this war then? It wasn't the Coordinators who started it, Alastair did" Hilde said. She dashed back as Allen took a swipe at her with his remaining rifle's bayonet.

"It's a small price to pay to end the threat of those abominations once and for all" Allen said, launching a barrage of missiles at the Saviour. Hilde raised her shield and blocked a majority of the projectiles.

"They're humans just like us!" Hilde roared, flying forward with her beam sabre. Allen went to the side and avoided her thrust. He fired his rifle and destroyed Hilde's right leg. She retreated backwards and took out her own rifle.

"Hilde…" Allen said, tears in his eyes.

"Don't make me shoot you down Allen" she said as she started to cry. Her rifle was pointed straight at the Verde Buster's cockpit. "You're my friend; you're almost like a brother to me. Don't make me do this!" Hilde screamed, the Saviour's finger hesitating on the gun's trigger. Allen's gaze shifted as he saw an Aile Strike coming up behind Hilde with its beam sabre held high.

"If you're right, then lead this world to a new era…" Allen spoke.

"What?" Hilde asked as the Verde Buster flew forward. It flung the Saviour to the side and the Strike's beam sabre cut diagonally through the Buster. "ALLEN!" Hilde screamed as the Verde Buster exploded. One of Aston's beam boomerangs sliced through the Strike as Hilde broke out in tears, her Saviour floating through space.

"Hilde, get back to the Ceres! We can handle the rest" Aston called, backing towards the Saviour. He turned and reached out to the red Gundam as a beam came down and destroyed his Calamity's arm. The explosion pushed the two Gundams apart. "Enough already!" Aston roared as he threw his sword away and hurled his boomerang into the Aegis that has shot him. "Hilde… go back to the ship" Aston said.

"No. I'm going to stay and fight, I will make them pay" Hilde spoke, her tone serious.

"Victoria, use the Agni!" Garret called as he dodged multiple shots from the Cherubim's Valiants before returning fire with his own.

"Right" the brunette pilot responded, bringing the massive green gun up. The ship pitched left as the beam fired so that it grazed the right gunwale and wing. "Damn, I missed" she said, flying at the ship with her sword. She rammed the blade down into the Cherubim's hull and flew along the left side. Garret brought the Paladin up level with the ship's bridge and fired a shot from his Moralltach into the command centre. The ship came to a halt as the bridge exploded and Victoria fired her Agni again, this time the beam tearing through the hull and coming out the other side. The ship began to explode from the outside and the two Gundams retreated back to the Ceres.

"Aston!" Garret called as he saw the Sword Calamity's missing arm and flew over to it.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch" Aston said.

"Just a scratch? Your suit is missing an entire arm! Go back to the ship and get it repaired, you can't fight like that!" Garret ordered. Aston's eyes widened and he laughed a little.

"Wow, I never thought I see the day when I was taking orders from you" he remarked. He knew Garret wasn't joking around though; the boy was serious and genuinely worried. "Don't worry, I'll head back now. But if you guys are in trouble I'm coming back out, two arms or one" Aston said as he turned and docked with the Ceres.

Alright then, it's time to deliver the final blow that will end this war! Advance on the Crucifix and destroy that monster!" Richard called to the three ships and their mobile suits. There was a cheer and then the group began heading straight for the giant Purity ship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Alastair! The Ceres and two other ships are heading this way!" one of Alastair's men called to him. Alastair let a cruel smile onto his lips.

"Three ships and a handful of mobile suits? They think that is enough to bring down the Crucifix? Delusional fools" the Purity leader spoke, getting to his feet. "If they're coming here I guess the Cherubim was destroyed. Have the Tyranny launch, I'll be going out in the Prejudice" Alastair said, leaving the Crucifix's bridge. "Show me your resolve, show me how determined you are to stop me" he said as he floated down the corridor. His words turned to a maniacal laugh as he moved.

Xero sat in the cockpit of the Tyranny in a black, helmetless pilot suit. His visor shined slightly from the light of his suit's consoles. "So this will be the end… Garret Kross; do not disappoint me" the blonde man spoke, taking hold of his controls. "Xero, Tyranny Gundam launching" he spoke and the black and red Gundam shot out of one of the Crucifix's many catapults.

Alastair climbed into his own mobile suit which looked like the original Justice Gundam but was white and pale green in colour with a black backpack. "This is Alastair Masamune in the Prejudice Gundam, purifying the universe!" the black haired man called as the Gundam flew out into space.

"Garret and Marcel, two mobile suits have launched from the Crucifix. One is the Tyranny and the other looks like the Justice, intercept them!" Richard called to the Paladin and Rebound.

"Roger!" Garret and Marcel both said at the same time. The two Gundams branched off from the others and headed straight for the Tyranny and Prejudice.

"So we know Xero is in the Tyranny, who is in that Justice lookalike?" Marcel asked.

"Alastair Masamune" Garret replied, readying his Moralltach.

"You think so? Well you and that Xero guy have a score to settle so I'll let you take on the Tyranny. I'll go for the other one" Marcel said, letting his Neptunis mirrors spread out around him.

"Right, good luck" Garret said, drawing his second Moralltach and flying at the Tyranny.

"Let's get this started" Marcel spoke, sending away all but two of his mirrors. He began firing into the two he kept while the others darted around the Prejudice. He watched as the white Gundam expertly avoided the attacks and kept coming for him. "Not good" Marcel said. He joined his two rifles together into a single gun and fired a concentrated beam straight at the Prejudice without using the mirrors. The Prejudice dipped down under the beam and drew both of its beam sabres.

"So this is one of the new models. A good ranged attacker, but what happens when I get in close?" Alastair asked, ramming the Rebound with his shield. "You two should have swapped opponents" he laughed, letting Marcel steady himself.

"Xero! It's time to end this!" Garret roared as he flew at the Tyranny.

"End it? But it's only just begun" Xero said with a cruel smile as he slammed his beam sabre blades against the blades of Garret's swords. The two exchanged multiple blows before retreating back. "Your friend is going to die" Xero said casually, putting away his beam sabres and drawing his beam rifle.

"What? What do you mean?" Garret asked, opening both his swords.

"There's no way a ranged Gundam like his will be able to stand up to the Prejudice. He's too slow and his little mirrors will be all but useless" Xero explained. Garret's eyes widened as he saw the truth in what Xero was saying. "Then you will have to face both me and Alastair, you can't beat both of us at the same time" the Purity pilot said.

"Dammit…" Garret said, wanting to look over to his friend.

"Just go. I only want to fight you if you're at your best" Xero said, turning away from the Paladin.

"Xero…" Garret murmured. "I'll be back to finish this!" he called as he opened the Paladin's wings and soared towards Marcel and Alastair. He saw the Prejudice moving in with its double-ended beam sabre, ready to finish the Rebound. "Marcel!" Garret roared, firing a barrage of shots from his swords.

"Hmm, that one?" Alastair commented, quickly dodging the shots. "Did Xero lose already? No, he let him come…" Alastair said, irritation clear on his face.

"Marcel, I want you to go help attack the Crucifix" Garret said, moving in front of the Rebound, holding both his swords ready.

"What? You can't take both of them!" Marcel exclaimed.

"The Tyranny isn't going to attack while I'm fighting this guy. Just go!" Garret ordered. Marcel punched the wall of his cockpit then placed the Rebound's hand on the Paladin's shoulder.

"Don't get shot down" Marcel said, flying away. He looked in the mirror in front of him as he flew and quickly fired his rifle into it. The beam emerged from a mirror behind the Prejudice and hit the white Gundam's shield, destroying it.

"Alastair Masamune" Garret said, knowing the Purity leader could hear him.

"I'm afraid I do not know your name. However it matters little, you will be dead soon" Alastair said, rushing at the Paladin. He pulled his beam sabres apart and attacked Garret with both. The Paladin blocked with its swords and then brought its knee up into the Prejudice. The white Gundam was pushed back slightly before flying up, away from Garret.

"Why are you doing this? Why eliminate all Coordinators?!" Garret roared, giving chase.

"Project UCT562, codename, Angel" Alastair spoke. He deployed his backpack which flew down at Garret, firing its beam cannons. Garret avoided the shots and dodged the backpack as it flew past.

"Angel?" Garret asked, firing the Valiants of his swords at the Prejudice.

"Angel was the name given to a secret project intended to create the third 'Ultimate Coordinator'. It was undertaken by a small team of renegade scientists without any sort of military funding. The reason for the project, to create the ultimate weapon" Alastair explained as he dodged the attacks. He sheathed one of his sabres and drew his beam rifle, turning to fire at the Paladin. He watched as the Gundam blocked the shots with its shield before he spoke again. "There were five candidates for the project. Each of them died one by one until the final candidate remained. This one survived. The result was a perfectly healthy baby boy. He was born a Coordinator, having his genes altered, but had absolutely no superiority to a Natural. No enhanced skills, no increased disease immunity. Just a baby boy who was thrown away garbage and labeled a failure" Alastair said, anger rising in his voice.

"So that's baby was you. Now you want to prove yourself, am I right?" Garret asked, slashing at the Prejudice who countered with his sabre.

"Hardly. I simply want revenge. Revenge against the Coordinators who created me, failed to give me the power I so rightfully deserved and then throwing me away to die!" Alastair roared, his face contorted in rage as he lashed out with his beam sabre. "Then I shall rule the Naturals as a superior being who surpassed the Coordinators!" Alastair said, laughing maniacally.

"You're insane!" Garret roared, firing the guns in his swords and point-blank range. The Prejudice barely dodged the attacks and then kicked the Paladin away. His backpack swooped in and slammed into the blue and black Gundam's torso. Alastair continued his psychotic laugh as he fired a barrage of shots down at Garret. The blonde pilot kicked the Prejudice's backpack up into the beams, causing it to explode.

"Of course you'd say that! You're one of them after all, a perfect freak, the ultimate sin of Humanity!" Alastair yelled angrily, flying down towards the Paladin with his beam sabres out.

"The only freak here is you!" Garret said, slamming his swords against Alastair's. The Prejudice leapt back, quickly putting its sabres away and taking the beam boomerangs from its shoulders. It hurled the weapons, the first cleaving through the Paladin's shield and the second cutting through one of his Moralltachs.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just die!" Alastair roared, the sweat running down his face as he drew his sabres again and closed in on the Paladin.

"Hell, this guy isn't letting up!" Garret said. He quickly pulled out one of his SMGs and fired. The bullets destroyed the left arm of the Prejudice and the white Gundam quickly dashed to the right.

"How dare you wound the Prejudice!" Alastair yelled, coming in for another attack. Garret retreated back but Alastair kept coming, wildly swinging his beam sabre. Then something rammed the Prejudice from the side, sending the Purity leader's Gundam flying. Garret watched as the Tyranny retreated from the Prejudice's staggered form.

"Xero, you're helping me?" Garret asked, looking at the black and red Gundam.

"I heard his reasoning for this war, I can't say I agree with them. I refuse to fly under such twisted reasons" Xero explained. "But don't get too comfortable with me at your side, once this is over I'm still going to take you down" Xero said, taking off his visor.

"Xero, you traitorous bastard" Alastair growled. Garret watched as the Tyranny shot forward and began clashing sabres with the Prejudice. The Paladin moved forward, putting away its remaining Moralltach and drawing its second SMG.

"Xero, move!" Garret called. The Tyranny strafed to the side as Garret leapt up, firing a hail of beam shots at the Prejudice. Alastair pulled the controls and his Gundam descended, some of the bullets catching the side of his head. Alastair growled again as half of his cameras went offline.

"Attack the blind side!" Xero instructed, moving to the Prejudice's left side.

"Predictable!" Alastair said, discarding his beam sabre and taking his boomerang, hurling it at the Tyranny. The beam blade nicked the Gundam's torso, opening a long gash that exposed the cockpit. "Now you're mine!" the black-haired man said, turning and drawing his rifle. He fired just as Xero moved, the attack destroying the lower half of the Tyranny's left leg.

"Alastair!" Garret yelled, turning his thrusters to maximum and charging at the Prejudice. The blue and black Gundam threw its SMGs away and drew its Moralltach, gripping the handle with both hands. The Prejudice turned slowly and Alastair's eyes went wide as the blade of Garret's sword pierced just below the cockpit.

"Hahahahaha! I win" Alastair laughed, his eyes twitching.

"You're deluded, you've lost this war!" Garret said.

"Oh but it is you that has lost" Alastair said. "You see, when the Prejudice is destroyed, it will send a signal to the Crucifix which will in turn start a countdown" the crazed man explained.

"A countdown… what is it for?" Garret demanded.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Goodbye… Coordinators!" Alastair said. He began laughing manically as the Prejudice began to glow and then exploded, pushing the Paladin away.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to hurry and destroy the Crucifix!" Xero yelled, flying towards the Paladin. Garret took a second to catch his breath before responding.

"Why? What is this count down for?" Garret asked as the two of them headed towards the massive ship.

"It will trigger the Purifiers. A series of beam cannons like the Requiem used in the last war. They are all aimed at the PLANTs and will go off when that timer hits zero. The only way to stop the countdown is to destroy the Crucifix, if you don't do that in time every single one of the PLANTs will be annihilated!" Xero explained.

"You've got be kidding me… how long do we have?" Garret asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think the countdown is set for ten minutes to give the Purifiers enough time to charge" Xero replied. "I'm sorry Garret, I had no idea the countdown would be triggered when the Prejudice was destroyed" the Tyranny pilot said sadly.

"It's not your fault, you're making up for it now" Garret said as the two reached the Ceres. "Captain Phillips, we need to destroy the Crucifix now! We have about nine minutes before a series of beam cannons fire and destroy the PLANTs and the only way to stop it is to destroy this thing!" Garret called, heading towards the Crucifix with Xero.

"Is he serious? All ships and mobile suits, concentrate all fire on the Crucifix!" Richard ordered. The three ships began firing their guns and the mobile suits began attacking the dreadnaught.

"Can't you just get inside and make it self-destruct?" Garret asked Xero.

"The Crucifix has been locked down, we have to try and get through the armour. This thing is being powered by six nuclear engines, destroy them and the whole ship goes" Xero explained.

The Saviour and Perfect Strike flew towards the ship. Hilde transformed into her mobile armour form and flew along its length firing her cannons into the side. Victoria floated just above the main deck and fired her Agni into the main body. The attacks left marks on the Crucifix's strong armour but were unable to pierce it. "Even the Agni can't break through?" Victoria commented as she fired again and again.

The ZAKU and GuAIZ R from the Bayonet flew towards the Crucifix. The ZAKU fired it's shoulder-mounted gatling guns while the GuAIZ fired it's beam rifle and railguns. The two kept up a constant fire, trying to break the dreadnaught's armour. "Keep up, the barrage. We'll get through eventually!" Terrance ordered.

Lucian's DOM Trooper flew back and forwards along the underside of the Crucifix firing both barrels of his bazooka simultaneously as he went. Elisa flew beside him, firing her Slaughter Dagger's rifle, both weapons doing no damage. "Dammit! What is it gonna take to break through this thing?" Lucian roared.

Dante's GOUF landed on the ship's hull and he began repeatedly swinging his sword back and forth across the armour. Atticus looked through the scope of his sniper rifle, rapidly scanning the ship, looking for any gaps in the armour. He clenched his fist and began firing into the armour near Dante. "There has to be a way…" he said angrily.

"It's impossible, the PLANTs are going to be destroyed!" Victoria said, breaking out into tears as her Agni stopped firing. The Paladin came down next to her and placed it's hand on the Perfect Strike's shoulder.

"Nothing is impossible. We're going home to the PLANTs together, no matter what" Garret said. He raised his SMG and Moralltach, firing both repeatedly into the spot where Victoria had been firing.

"We didn't come this far just to be stopped by some damn countdown!" Aston called, flying at the Crucifix with his one armed Sword Calamity. He began firing the Scylla repeatedly at the hull. Xero, watching everyone's determination joined in the attack, flying around the ship, shooting at it repeatedly with his beam rifle.

"Ceres, send out the Aphrodite, I have a plan!" Marcel called, deploying his mirrors. The massive gatling cannon was launched from the ship's catapult and he grabbed hold as it reached him. He connected the power cables to the Rebound's battery and sent out his mirrors. He made a small dome with twenty-nine of the mirrors over the rear of the ship. He pointed the Aphrodite at the mirror he kept and held in the trigger. He watched the green beams fly into the mirror and cascade out the others like rain, pelting the ship.

"Everyone, concentrate your fire on that one spot!" Garret ordered, flying to where the mirrors were. Everyone obeyed and began firing into the rear of the ship. Garret looked at the time on his console, two minutes. When the timer clicked to one minute and thirty seconds the armour gave way.

"Garret, throw my Tyranny inside the ship and destroy it, the nuclear engine will set off a chain reaction!" Xero called, moving over to the Paladin.

"I'm not going to kill you like that!" Garret roared, almost slapping the Tyranny with his Gundam.

"Not with me in it you moron, I'm not that stupid" Xero said, putting on a helmet and ejecting from his Gundam.

"Oh… right" Garret said. "Everyone stop your fire!" he called. As the guns stopped, Garret forced the Tyranny through the holes in the armour and aimed his Moralltach. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Xero, clenching the Paladin's fist enough to shield him. He fired the Valiant and let go of his sword. "Everybody move it!" he screamed, turning and flying at full speed.

"All ships retreat immediately!" Captain Phillips ordered. He noted the Rebound and Sword Calamity had returned to the ship and swiftly turned and flew away, leaving the others. The Strike grabbed onto the Saviour and the two flew away together as the Crucifix began exploding. Terrance and Raquel made it back to the Bayonet as it left. Atticus had made it back to the Tsukoyomi. The Paladin, Slaughter Dagger and DOM all flew together at top speed as the Crucifix was enveloped in a blinding light and then a massive explosion.

As the explosion ended, the remaining Purity forces began surrendering. The Ceres, Bayonet and Tsukoyomi all stopped next to each other and waited for their pilots to catch up. "Is everyone still alive?" Mu asked, scanning the suits that arrived.

"We seem to be" Lucian panted, his DOM going limp as his hands left the controls.

"Congratulations everyone, we won" Richard said to all of the allied forces. Garret landed in the Ceres' hangar and got out of the cockpit as Xero floated over to him. As the airlock closed the two removed their helmets and joined the other pilots gathered at the Paladin's feet. Victoria immediately crashed into Garret and pushed him against the Gundam as she put her arms around him.

"I'm back" he said with a smile.

"Xero, so you helped us huh?" Hilde asked, floating over to the Tyranny pilot.

"Seems that way" Xero replied, rubbing his eyes.

"You did well out there Marcel" Aston said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks Aston" Marcel said, trying to smile even though he was exhausted. Everyone except for Xero moved into a line as Richard came into the hangar and approached them.

"Well done everyone. The remaining Purity forces are surrendering and all allied forces are leaving the area. The war is over and it is thanks to all of you. Purity is destroyed, their leader gone and the PLANTs saved. It couldn't have been done without you" Richard spoke, saluting the pilots. They all returned the gesture. "I don't know about anyone else, but I say we should head home" the Captain said with a smile. Everyone cheered loudly and the Ceres began heading back to the PLANTs.


	6. Epilogue

_Cosmic Era 76_

_At 12:17am on January 1__st__, the war against Purity finally drew to a close. Thanks to the valiant efforts of the Ceres' crew and those of the Tsukoyomi and Bayonet, the Crucifix was destroyed and Alastair's plan stopped. The pilots of the three ships as well as their crews were all decorated with the highest honours. Peace had once again returned to the Earth and space and the pilots of the three ships all went their separate ways to live the rest of their lives._

_Fin._

_Garret Kross_

After the war, Garret and Victoria were soon married. Garret took the Paladin Gundam and moved to Earth with his new wife. Leaving ZAFT behind, Garret lived a peaceful life in the Orb countryside. Garret occasionally travelled between the three militaries to help teach new pilots and also act as a representative between the PLANTs and Earth.

_Victoria Mays_

After she married Garret and moved to Orb, Victoria gave birth to a baby boy not long after which they named Cecil. Victoria studied to become a primary school teacher after Cecil was born. Once her studies were complete, she started up a small school in the Orb countryside as well as selling fresh fruits and vegetables she grew with Garret.

_Marcel North_

Marcel returned to the PLANTs after the war. He lived together with Hilde while still working as a pilot for ZAFT. He quickly moved up the ranks and was given command of his own ship. He later received permission from Chairwoman Clyne to reform Heaven's Blade and act independently from ZAFT. Marcel and Hilde married soon after.

_Aston Falcon_

Aston retired from the military after the war having seen far too much death on the battlefield. He stayed low for a year before deciding to go back to ZAFT. He kept on as a pilot, specifically working with newer pilots in an effort to reduce the amount of deaths in young people on the battlefield should another war begin. Aston kept in close contact with his comrades from the Ceres and was chosen to be Cecil Kross' godfather.

_Hilde Regent_

Hilde gave up piloting as soon as the Ceres returned to the PLANTs from Operation Lightburst. She decided to move in with Marcel after his constant begging and became a fashion designer. Her designs quickly became popular in both the PLANTs and on Earth. After marrying Marcel, Hilde stayed in the fashion business for many more years.

_Richard Phillips_

Richard stayed on as Captain of the Ceres for a time after the war before handing over to Marcel when he reformed Heaven's Blade. Afterwards, he quit the military and moved to Earth. Richard married a woman (he claims she's real, but none of his comrades ever did see this mystery woman) and spent his days sailing the world.

_Lucian Williams_

Lucian stayed on with ZAFT after the war and was (coincidentally) placed in a squad with Marcel. He spent time working with a group of three DOM Trooper pilots under Chairwoman Clyne for a while after Marcel was given his own ship. Lucian became a highly recognized soldier within ZAFT but opted to join Heaven's Blade again when Marcel reformed it.

_Atticus von Schwarzlang _

Atticus returned to Orb after the war where he spent a few months relaxing at his family's estate. He quickly grew bored of the rich and famous lifestyle and decided to run away from home to join the military (again). He found Cassandra had also enlisted in the Orb military and the two spent much of their time together. When Marcel reformed Heaven's Blade, Atticus was offered a pilot position which he eagerly accepted.

_Dante Wolf_

Dante, wanting only to fly mobile suits, kept on as a ZAFT pilot. He was often chosen for covert operations and infiltration missions that others refused to do. He earned the title Lone Wolf after attacking a pirate ship on his own, destroying all their mobile suits and then boarding then ship and taking out a majority of the crew with a steel pipe he had taken from their hangar.

_Cassandra Thompson_

Having fallen in love with Atticus during the war, Cassandra moved to Orb and enlisted in their military in hopes of meeting with him. When the two met again, Cassandra acted solely as his cover while they fought, wanting to pay him back for saving her life. She joined Heaven's Blade with him and lived quite happily by his side as a pilot.

_Elisa Marion_

Elisa returned to Earth after the war and left the military behind. She decided to follow her dream of being an artist. She became popular for her works of ruined mobile suits on old battlefields. Elisa also took on work as a freelance journalist in the hopes it would take her to more exotic places to inspire her art.

_Xero_

Xero went off the radar as soon as the Ceres returned to the PLANTs. Having no home to return to he simply decided to travel Earth. Although nobody ever found his true name or why he had ever joined Purity in the first place, Xero was still mentioned as playing a significant role in the success of Operation Lightburst. While he travelled the world, the one thing Xero desired most was one last showdown with Garret.


	7. Survey

Hey everyone.

Thank you very much for reading the whole of my fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Unfortunately I didn't get a huge amount of feedback while I was putting it up so I was just wondering if you all wouldn't mind taking the time, could you please fill out the following survey about the fic and post it as a review? Or just a normal review on the fic would be much appreciated.

Who was your favourite character?

What did you like about that character?

What are your thoughts on the storyline?

Would you read this fanfiction a second time?

What was your favourite battle scene?

Are there any other characters you would have liked to see an epilogue for?

Thank you all again,

Chrome


End file.
